Poses
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: El universo no se acaba porque el Doctor baile NineRose


**Escrito para el meme de los primeros besos que hice en mi blog. Neus, esto es para ti, nena :P **

**FANDOM:** Doctor Who  
**PAREJA:** Nine/Rose  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**NOTAS:** Justo después de The Doctor Dances

* * *

_El mundo no se acaba porque el Doctor baile... _

O a lo mejor el suyo sí, quién sabe.

Bailan durante horas, o el retorcido equivalente a horas que exista dentro de la Tardis. Rose nunca lo ha sabido, y tampoco quiere preguntar. Bailan Glenn Miller, Benny Goodman, y después un poco de Ella Fitzgeral, y Rose no tiene ni idea de lo que los discos –vinilo, por amor de Dios, _vinilo_- hacen dentro de la nave, pero ahí están, enormes y sin un solo rasguño, como si acabasen de desenvolverlos.

Jack ya se ha ido para cuando empiezan con los Beatles, y Rose tiene las venas llenas de adrenalina y tormentas eléctricas, el pelo revuelto y un ataque de risa contagioso, porque el Doctor también se ríe, a su lado, aferrando la consola de la Tardis como si le fuera la vida en ello y los nudillos blancos.

Michelle de fondo, _I need to make you see, what you mean to me_, y Rose se sube de un salto al panel de control, hasta que le cuelgan las piernas y los pulmones le arden de la risa. "Creo que queda demostrado que sí que sabes bailar", entre risas y una sonrisa que le ilumina toda la cara. Oh, Dios, ni que tuviera quince años. _Veinte, Rose, tienes veinte. Actúa como una adulta hecha y derecha. _

- Y eso es sólo el principio – y algo se derrite y deshace dentro de ella, ya sea cerebro, corazón, o una sensación de calor húmedo que se extiende por debajo de su cintura.

Va a ver a Mikey, en unos días. O el día que ella quiera, el tiempo no importa allí dentro. Si ella quisiera, podría ser ese mismo día para siempre. Hasta que le ardiesen los músculos y se le cayesen los párpados. Podría ser entonces, y sólo entonces, y es algo que sólo ella tiene en la palma de su mano.

- ¿En serio? – Rose se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua, y la deja ahí durante unos segundos. Habla inclinándose hacia delante, y los ojos del Doctor son demasiado azules para que no sea delito.

No contesta, pero su sonrisa es enorme, ocupa toda la cara. Ojos centelleando y, cuando da un paso y se pone delante suya, una de sus manos acaba sobre sus rodillas, y Rose tiene una sensación extraña que clasifica como "Ah, así que esto es lo que se siente cuando te da un infarto".

Se desliza un poco hacia delante en la consola. Sin querer. Casi.

"Tampoco sé bailar tan bien¿sabes?", murmura, cerca del rostro del Doctor, tan cerca como para contarle las pestañas. Y quizá el también se ha acercado, un poco, porque nota su cintura entre las piernas, y la mano más arriba de la rodilla, la otra en su cintura. "Quizá podrías enseñarme un par de pasos."

Baja la mirada. De los ojos a los labios, de los labios al cuello y a la forma en la que sentirá su lengua si traza con ella su clavícula. Se muerde los labios y agarra su cuello con un mano, deslizándose sólo un poco más adelante, hasta que las caderas se tocan y la mano en su cintura la estabiliza para que no se caiga.

Respira sobre su rostro. Entrecortado y caliente, y sin mirarle a los ojos porque _joder, Rose, te has superado. Primero Mickey, ahora un alienígena_. Y cuando se besan, es él quien se lanza hacia delante. Rose piensa _se lanza_, porque todo ocurre a cámara rápida, y se agarra a sus hombros para no caerse. No reacciona demasiado, y quizá es patético, pero cierra los ojos y se deja absorber. Un vórtex de lenguas, y calor y la forma en la que se acerca y se frota contra su cadera, de manera que le hace ahogar un gruñido en el fondo de la garganta. Una eternidad –una eternidad, porque ahí dentro no hay tiempo, y si lo hubiera, daría exactamente lo mismo- de _muerdo_ y _lamo_ y _succiono_ y recorrerle los labios con la lengua como si quisiera aprenderse el contorno de memoria.

Se termina sin que se separen, con la nariz del Doctor pegada a su mejilla y un rastros de saliva alrededor de sus bocas. Jadeando y buscando aire y tres corazones que resuenan en medio de la nave, aunque Rose no podría estar segura, porque el único que oye es el suyo, un bombeo que resuena contra sus tímpanos y esa sensación de mareo que no sabe identificar.

* * *


End file.
